


Serial Predictions

by WeaponWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponWinchester/pseuds/WeaponWinchester
Summary: When Sam Winchester has many visions of gruesome, unexplained murders, he sets out to try to prevent them with his brother, Dean.They think Sam is just predicting the future, but little do they know the meaning of the murders are far more personal then they have ever imagined.





	1. Prologue

The trees rustled outside of the burgundy camping tent in the middle of Serpent Park, the "perfect camping destination for soon-to-be couples" as the torn banner declares.  
Meanwhile, sound asleep, Grayson Fairchild was dreaming about work. Being an open-heart surgeon required serious dedication, and Grayson felt ill at the thought of not being there to help. He was the only real, hard-working surgeon at Maple-view Hospital and Clinic, so it was difficult to leave all the hard work behind to a junkie-freak like Ferris.   
But Grayson wasn't the only one ill. In the tent next to him was his fiancée, Kyleigh Pond, who was stirring in her thick sleeping bag, struggling to have even a minute of silence.   
Kyleigh started feeling this way ever since she entered Serpent Park, and there was no proper explanation to why she kept having heat-flashes, but still felt as cold as an ice-cube. That's why she couldn't fall asleep, even with the cool breeze and drizzling rain surrounding her.  
Suddenly, a high pitched scream rang out from a couple tents left to where Kyleigh and Grayson were sleeping. Kyleigh jolted up, her head hitting the metal pole above her head. Weirdly enough, she couldn't feel any pain where the pole hit her head, but she could see red liquid piling around her hairline.   
She opened the tent's entrance, standing up and not bothering to touch her head to make sure it wasn't too bad, which it was.   
Another scream, this time a man's voice, echoed through the silent park. Grayson was still fast asleep and nobody was exiting their tents.   
So Kyleigh did what her instincts said, and started walking through the campsites, going down the trail that led to where the screams came from.   
Screams from many people were surrounding her from every side, and she could see no one paying any attention. She started developing a migraine and started screaming herself.  
The screams piled up on top of each other, from one to a million different shrieks. She held her bleeding head as more and more rang out.   
This time, somebody got out of their tent, a middle aged man. He ran over to her. "Honey are you okay?" He asked, but Kyleigh could barely hear it, as every time she breathed more screams developed. So she just stopped breathing. The man pulled out a phone but her vision blurred and filled with red.   
It was too late.   
And nobody heard any screams, except for one. Kyleigh's dying breath. 


	2. Chapter 1

Sam woke up, sweating, and out of breath. He took a minute to cool down and compose himself, as Dean was running in Sam's bedroom holding a semi-automatic rifle.   
Sam must have been screaming.  
Dean's face looked half-asleep, and his eyes were drooping, but he was seemingly ready for a fight. "Wha- who's there?" He yelled, yawning. Even his voice sounded tired, Sam noticed.  
"Nothing Dean, just a n-nightmare." Sam didn't know how to tell Dean that these seemed so real. Like they actually were happening and Sam was just there to watch it all go down. He tried to stop himself from falling asleep, but that never worked.  
"Again? Dude, these've got to stop." Dean sat down on Sam's bed, placing the rifle on the mattress and sighing.   
Sam didn't know how to reply to that, so he shrugged, and stared across the room. His eyes finally focusing on the digital clock that was sitting on his dresser.   
3:04 AM  
Groaning, Sam fell onto his pillow, it too, dripping with sweat.   
"What was this one about?" Dean asked, rolling his half-open eyes.   
Sam explained the dream detail by detail, and once it was over, Dean was awake.   
"Well.. that one was pretty disturbing." Dean finally muttered. He needed coffee, STAT.  
Sam nodded, he stood up from his bed and took off his brown, soaking wet shirt, replacing it with another one, this time red.   
"Now that I'm awake.. let's go get some breakfast." Dean sighed, standing up as well.   
Once they were ready and Sam had showered, Dean threw the dirty clothes in the washing machine and set the timer for 2 hours.   
Meanwhile, Sam was getting his jacket on, preparing to face the freezing cold weather. He hoped these early morning outings would stop soon, so that they wouldn't have to have their dinner at 4 PM.  
Dean grabbed his keys from the bench and swung them around his fingers as he pulled on his combat boots.   
"Let's get us some coffee." Dean smirked, patting Sam on the back and heading out of the bunker towards the Impala.   
Once they were at their local diner, Dean sat down on a barstool. Sam grabbed himself a newspaper from the stand at the front of the restaurant and sat next to Dean, opening the paper and reading some articles about Income taxes.   
A skinny lady with soft brown hair and amber eyes approached them. Her nametag read, Ellen.  
"Hey Ellen. Fill us up." Dean grinned and motioned to the stack of mugs strategically placed so that Dean could reach them.  
She nodded. "Another nightmare?"   
Dean had told her about Sam, and why they were always at the diner at 3:20 AM everyday for the past week. Dean nodded, and she sighed, walking into the kitchen.  
"Hey, Dean. Look at this." Sam's eyes open wide in shock, he stared at the newspaper. "More about Jennifer Lopez? I can't stand her." Dean rolled his eyes, but looked anyway.  
The headline read, TEENAGE GIRL HAD A HEART ATTACK AT SERPENT PARK LATE LAST NIGHT.   
Dean's eyes met Sam's. "You think..?" Sam started but Dean finished the sentence for him. "You're predicting the future" Dean grabbed the paper and placed a fiver under the tip jar. "Can we get that to go, Ellen?" He yelled into the other room.   
Dean didn't want to say it, but he knew he had to.  
"We've got some work to do, Sammy."  


	3. Chapter 2

Secrets. We hide them so nobody gets hurt.   
But sometimes secrets can backfire, and lead to even more harm.   
Isabell Triton was limping, tears covering her face, dripping down onto her many cuts and bruises that lined her body.   
She never thought a secret could turn out so dangerous.  
About a year earlier, Isabell ran into Rick at a market. She wasn't necessarily married to Ash yet, so she didn't find the harm in inviting Rick over for dinner one night while Ash was at work.   
"This place is a bit big for just one lady, ey?" Rick asked, while he took a huge, sloppy bite out of his hamburger, lettuce falling all over his plate.  
"Yeah, I'm renting it." Isabell shrugged, her face catching fire. Well, not literally.   
That was what the conversation was like the entire night, until Rick finally asked the big question.   
"Are you seeing anyone?" He said, as Isabell started to blush. She completely forgot about Ash for a minute as she shook her head.   
"Why? Are you?" She asked, licking her lips. There could be no harm if it was just a one night stand, Ash would never know.   
Rick shook his own head, grinning.  
                                                                                      =  
They fell asleep. Ash came in and saw the two of them. Together.  
That was Isabell's second mistake.   
Ash grabbed his gun, and shot Rick clean in the head. Silent.   
Finally, Isabell woke up and screamed as she saw Rick's corpse sprawled out next to her.  
Ash was sitting on the couch, cleaning off his gun. As Isabell walked in, fully dressed and shaking. She was holding her phone up to her ear.   
"Don't you even think about calling 911." Ash hissed, his eyes flickering black, standing up and walking fast towards Isabell. He grabbed her phone and threw it against the kitchen wall, holding her in a choke.   
The day after, Isabell and Ash went to dispose of the body. Isabell was handcuffed to Ash's car, and Ash was approaching the river, Rick over his shoulder.   
There would be no more secrets, Ash had said before he left for the river.   
But he never knew Isabell had stolen his phone, and was calling 911.  
"Hello? My name is Isabell Triton, I'm at Heartwood lake, Arizona, and I'm being held captive by my fiancé. He has the body of Rick Williams and is throw-" She babbled, trying to get as much out before  Ash returned.   
But he was already there. He grabbed his phone, threw it out the window, and punched Isabell right in the neck. She felt her throat caving in, heaving. Ash ran into the forest.   
Then, she heard a siren blaring.   
                                                                                       =  
That was why she was walking on a train track, bruised and cut.   
That's also when she saw Ash walking towards her.   
"That man that came back, was not the same man who.. took care of Rick." Ash's eyes flickered black, and his mouth opened, revealing a sharp set of teeth.   
"Who-What are you?" Isabell asked, backing up from the creature who looked like her fiancé.   
She could feel her heart stopping in fear, her head spinning.   
"I'm a Nerakadarah." Ash smirked as he dug his teeth into her chest.


	4. Chapter 3

Sam Winchester wakes up in between Kansas and Serpents park, California.  
They are driving in the '67 Impala and it is around 6 hours past the time they left the diner. 

Sweating, and out of breath, Sam lets out a shriek, remembering the dream. "Jesus Christ, Sammy!.." Dean swerves the Impala back onto the proper side of the road.   
"Dean. Drive to Heartwood Lake Arizona." Sam managed to blurt out through heaving breaths. "Another nightmare- eh- prediction?" Dean asks, looking around to see any clue to where exactly they were. 

That's when the '67 Impala drove past the "WELCOME TO ARIZONA" sign, ripped and faded.   
Sam nodded, pulling off his black shirt, covered in sweat.   
"Well, let's hope we get there before it happens." Deans face glaring at the road. There were barely any cars there, but the road seemed so packed with animals, and the sheer nerves of Sam's newest nightmare. 

"What's a nerakadarah?" Sam wonders out loud, and Deans eyes narrow at Sam.   
"You're the smart one, check the lore." He shrugs, swerving to avoid a squirrel. 

So that's exactly what Sam does. He opens his phone and searches it up, staring in absolute disbelief at what pops up.   
A Nerakadarah is a mythological half demon/half vampire being. There is no proven way to kill it. It is more commonly known from season 7 of Yates Academy, where London and Fredrick Yates team up to kill a monster tormenting their school. They end up killing it by decapitation, but that is not proven.

Sam shows Dean the phone, and he shakes his head. "Is that what killed the chick?"   
Dean was pondering on whether or not to believe it, as it was not only a Wikipedia post, but it also made absolutely no sense.   
"Yeah. Turn left here." Sam points towards a "HEARTWOOD LAKE" sign, also ruined from previous weather disasters. 

Once they pulled into the town, houses were empty, streets dusty and the air was as cold as winter.   
"Ah.. some town." Dean parked at a bar and got out of the Impala, Sam following closely behind.

"So what happened exactly, in this dream of yours?" Dean asked as they entered the bar, and took a seat next to the entryway. "A girl made a mistake, Isabell Triton, I believe. She got attacked by her fiancé." Sam said, but Dean was just staring blankly at his face.  
"That happens a lot, why're we here?" The waitress brought them each a whiskey and Sam nodded in thanks. 

"Well, here's the thing.. Her fiancé shot a guy, then, while disposing of the body, said "That man that came back, was not the same man who.. took care of Rick.". Sam grimaced at the sharp pain from the whiskey.   
"Then, budda boom budda bing, teeth and eyes." Dean finished the story for him, but he also finished the whiskey. He shook his head and made a whooshing noise at the strength of the alcohol. 

Sam nodded, looking down. That's when they heard it. 

A gunshot, then soon after, a high pitched scream from the house across the road.


	5. Chapter 4

They sprinted off towards the house, Sam panting and Dean glaring. They shouldn't have stopped to eat, they could have avoided this.   
A middle aged woman who was walking her dog looked at them approaching her, she pulled out her phone. "I'm calling the police, I heard a gun-shot." She typed in a couple numbers but Sam skidded to a stop next to her as Dean kept running. "M'am we are the police." He huffed, trying to breathe properly. 

She continued to hold it up to her ear, so Sam knocked the phone out of her hands and apologized, before running off to catch up with Dean.   
The lady let out a string of curses, trying to piece the broken iPhone back together. 

But Dean was already inside the house, trying to find the room, but obviously, Sam knew where they were. "Up the stairs to your- your- left!" He screamed through the pain in his temple. His head was throbbing so badly he had to stop running. "Go! I'll catch up." 

Sam ruffled trough his pockets only to find the aspirin that was there earlier had disappeared, leaving a trail of dust. He pinched some dust and sprinkled it on his tongue, cringing. There was obviously some dust in his pocket, but at least the migraine was dying down slightly. 

Before it got worse...

Screams rang out in his ears, laughter, the ladies curses, he felt dizzy, so he held onto a pole to try and steady himself. 

He screamed, thrashing about, smashing his head against the wall, the screaming got louder, taking up his whole mind.

Meanwhile, Dean was halfway to the apartment when he heard Sam.  
Running back down the stairs, Dean finally saw Sam, and he raced to his brothers side. "Sam!" He screamed, pulling his head away from the wall, but Dean was still screaming.   
Since Sam wasn't stopping, Dean pulled out his knife and make a small slit in his palm, but Sam couldn't feel any pain over the terrible laughing. 

Digging his finger into Sam's palm, the laughter slowly faded into the darkness and Sam fell to the floor.


End file.
